Fickle Feelings
by xamyxjx
Summary: Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay. He thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Titile**

**fickle feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay; he thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would TROYPAY 3 **

_The Evans house _

_Ryan and Sharpay _

''OHH MY GOSH RYAN I'm so excited aren't you excited''

"Yeah Yeah I am so excited'' Ryan replied sarcastically and being Sharpay she knew that attitude way to much '

"Oh who's got into your panties i bet i know

"who"

"Who but she can't because she has a boyfriend isn't that right little Ryan akkins"

" SHARPAY shut the hell up ok iam just not excited about this family holiday" he groned.

''What why aren't you excited?"

"I'm just not ok''

"Ry if this is because of the comment i made i didn't mean it you know that right big bro''

Ryan just smiled the smile that said 'yeah shar i know' and left to go to his room,which left a very curious and excited Sharpay.

_Bolton Backyard _

_Troy and Gabriella_

**(A/N/ ok iam soo sorry for this part but i cant begin the troypay till later on yes i know i hate that iam doing this but this part is troyella sorry people but i love yhoos hehe 3) **

Troy Bolton was sitting in his back yard with the only girl who will ever have his heart(or so he thinks hehe) Gabriella Montez telling her he won't be here for the summer.

''Troy i wanted the summer to be just you and me i mean last summer blonde Evans had you all to herself''.

"I know Gabi but please my mom wants me and my family to spend quality time together''

"Troy i'm sorry I'm being selfish I didn't know it was your mom" Gabriella thought _ooh i hate Mrs Bolton she thinks she can take my troy she's got other thing coming _

''I know why don't we ask your mom Troy if you can't stay at mine

"Gabi I can't I would love to stay with you but I can't I'm sorry"

Gabriella sat there with a face like an arse( hehe sorry i had to say it lol) until Troy's mom called him in to tell him to pack,he gave Gabriella a quick kiss but Gabriella pulled his head back down for more, Troy was in shock but still responded ''Ok Gabi I'll see you soon ok and gave her a quick hug and left.

(A/N/ OK IAM GOING TO BE LAZY AND NOT DO THE PACKING BIT OK.. OK LOL I AM GOING TO DO THE AIRPORT BIT HERE YOU GO LOL)

'' Ry come on I wanna be there first''

"Erm why Shar you have your seat acquainted remember..."

"oh ha ha silly me see Ry this is how excited I am. I'm turning my blonde brain on (no offence to people with blonde hair please iam a brunette and i have blonde moments hehe ...) but before she could continue she tumbled to the ground with something or better yet someone...

TROY BOLTON...

OK guy's well first i need and want to thank my besti on Ayesaa (stormbust) she has helped me soo much for my first ever i dunno how iam going to repay and thank her she said to review her stories lol and to be her MSN night Buddie hehe she doesn't have to worry about that i ll always be there for her lol and that just my ramble about my lovely and fave welsh ever AYESSA LOVE YHOO HUNI 33. Well i hope u like my first ever chap as a writer how did i do i hope it was ok don't flame because whats the point but you could help me and yes you guessed it its a troypay please i wouldn't t write a troyella if i was on my death bed that how much i hate them hehe anyway sorry about my rambling do your thing click away and tell me what yous think love yhoos all tell next time my little sweetie mwhhaa peace out 3

Ames

xoxoxo XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Titile**

**Fickle Feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay. He thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would TROYPAY 3 **

**Chap two**

**N**otes and review replies and the end.

Troy just stared at the beautiful bombshell _(Troy's thoughts, oh my god did i just say that drama queen Evans was beautiful) his thought were cut..._

**"TROY BOLTON"**

**SILENCE **

**" OH MY GOD BOLTON ARE YOU THICK GET OFF ME"**

and still he just stared at her

"Sh-hrpay"...

" yes dammit now get off me" she growled

"Oh right sorry"

There were standing in uncomfortable silence until..

"Sharpay louise Evans" they both heard

and being troy he got one last dig at Sharpay " ha ha louise"

Sharpay just stared at troy in utter believe

" yes BOLTON you got a problem with that"

"how many times do i have to tell you SHARPAY the name is troy"

The argument was short lived when troy and Sharpay mums came over

"oh my my u must Linda daughter"

Sharpay and troy just stared at each other in horror, both there mums were like best friends now Sharpay was getting thoughts like ryan this is going to be the worst vacation of my life. Troy on the other hand was feeling wired and not angry weired.

" Sharpay huni my friend is talking to you"

" wha... oh yer iam Linda daughter wait aren't you... Sharpay couldn't finish troy cut in.

" Mum how do u know sharpays mum he almost growled

" oh how silly of me troy i've knew this women nearly all my life" his mum exlamied happily

Troy wasnt happy and he didnt show in what he said next " wait a minute your friends with the drama queen/ice bitch"

"TROY GREG BOLTON how dare u be soo rude now u say sorry young man or you will go straight home this minute"

Troy was embarrassed that the ice bitch knew his full name now and that his mum showed him up infront of a whole airport so he done the only thing he could do he said sorry...

" sorry Mrs Evans"

his mum gave him the and who else look...

" and Sharpay iam soo sorry for calling you them names"

now Sharpay was angry and amused at Bolton...

"yer what- ev... um come on mum ryan we need to get on the plane and left.

Sharpay and Ryan sat together in front of there parents carrying on and listening to music but Sharpays happy mini holiday was over before they even set off there siting opposite was the same boy that hurt her feelings about half hour ago but she wouldn't let him or anyone know that. This holiday was getting from worse to worser if that was even a word.

"Ry look whose over there" She whispered

Troy felt a pair of eyes on him and he was right the two Evan twins he didn't mind Ryan, Ryan was kind of cool but the other Evans he hated her but he still thought that she was beautiful and he always thought that she has been beautiful people say shes hot yer she is but he thought that she was beautiful,and when he looked back over Ryan was the only one still looking and gave troy a small smile and troy gave one back.

"Shar he really isn't that bad he has just smiled at me"

"Ry ok listen i know you and troy get along but i will never and i repeat never get along with troy bolton have i made myself clear big bro"

Ryan was shocked wow she really hated him so only replied as " yer little sis i understand perfectly"

Sharpay felt bad for snapping at Ryan, but she couldn't help her head when it turned in Troy's direction he was looking right back at her they locked eyes Sharpay looked away first,she felt a slight blush on her cheeks what in the world is happening to me i' am falling Bolton.

Troy saw the little blush when she turned his head he thought she looked even cuter when she blushed... wait oh my god i'am falling for Evans.

HEHE, ohmygod i cant believe i have another chap out of the way goo Ames hehe, i hope that u enjoyed this chap please review i'll give you a nice big strawberry hint hint lol i hope you enjoyed this chap review replies are at the bottom anyway peace out mwhha 3

Ames

xoxo

**Review replies for chap one**

moongirl14: Aww thankies huni i'll keep the chaps coming if u make a deal and keep reviewing ha-ha love yah 3

Stormburst: AYESSAAAAAAA one of my besti on here well huni i still dont know how to thank yhoo iam also excited to see where iam going to go with this fic lol keep the nice lovely coming my lovely huni bun and msn night buddie ILYSM XXD 3XxXxIcePrincessXxXx 

x J e l l y - B e a n x:SAMRINAAAAAAAAAAA omg girlie iam silly why thank yhoo ha-ha thank yhoo for you gorgeous review huni just like yhoo and u might be hooked oo go us lol, aww thank yhoo iam awesome with a capital A AWW huni i love yhoo soo much keep the reviews coming hehe love yhoo forever hunibun 333333 and yess we do need to talk get online hehe

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx: Heyyah maira lol aww thankies iam glad you like it so far hope u enjoy the update love yah too x x x

Shoelace22: Ha ha yep i hate troyella and zanessa soo much just ask my friends on here lol they know and i mean really know lol, and thankies for saying this is great so far hope u enjoy the update love yah 3

Clotisy: Awww hehe glad you love it so far lol i hope u like the update love yah and keep reviewing and i love yah more lol 3 ;)

zashleylove16:awww Janine your soo sweet lol thankies for saying its awesome hope u like the update love yah 3 XD

**Review replies for my story ideas (lol)**

Some are already said in the first set of reviews

xxxPrincessJololaxxx: aww hehe your soo sweet i love yhoo lol and i don't care if your a troyella and zanessa supporter your nice for clicking no my story 3

U.S. Princess: aww yer i used your title that u gave me lol and thankies for your review i hope u read this one love yah 3

xXJust.Like.ThatXx: Erm.. OK i'am not a nasty person but why did u leave a review if you read it and knew it was both troypay ideas? anyway you have your own opinion . 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titile**

**Fickle Feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay. He thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would TROYPAY 3 **

**Chapter3**

**Later the same night**

They were still on the plane Sharpay was the only one awake or she thought. She looked around and saw that everyone one was asleep but one person in particular was wide awake.

As she was bored because ryan wasn't awake to talk to she got her ipod out and started to listen her fave song at the moment Ladies choice (see what i done hehe) she loved the song to death but she also thought that the character that sings Link Larkin was really hot but when she got to thicken about link her mind drifted back to troy because they were awfully alike no like twins more like it his beautfuil gorgeous baby blue eyes his smile his perfect tanned skin toned body... OMG why iam thicken about stupid Greg Bolton ah aha Greg and he called my middle name stupid ass.

As Sharpay got back to miming the words to ladies choice troy opened his eyes to find Sharpay miming to a song that he couldn't quite make out but he could hear choice in it, he racked his brain but stopped and looked at her carefully she truly was beautiful her long/shortish blonde silky hair hair brown eyes that showed all the emotion she was feeling even though he didn't get to see her emotion often he did in drama classes and her pink full lips that always had the right amount of lip gloss on always lovely and glossy it makes you wanna go up to her and lay my lips on top of hers...OMG did i just think what i thought about bitch Evans ooh my god i did and why in the world do i keep saying oh my god.. oh my god.

As Sharpay started getting in to the song she didn't realize that she started to sing out loud and troy thought of an idea.

"_HEY little girl on spending spree i dont come cheap but the kisses come free"..._

"erm... Sharpay: troy groaned he had to sound that he had been asleep and that he wasn't admiring her beauty

"_i'am the ladies choice"_ Sharpay sang and to troys opinion rather well noo actually perfect it made him want to sing along

" SHARPAY" he said in loud whisper

this time Sharpay heard someone say her name,she looked at ryan and noticed that he was snoring quilety what a pig she thought

then she looked over at troy and there starting was well... troy

"Greg Bolton did you just say my name"Sharpay smirked

"yes louise Evans i did i was saying it because you were singing this stupid little song and sorry to say not very good"

Sharpay's grin soon feel and looked at him with emotion troy couldn't quite read but he was sure he saw hurt flash through her eyes and suddenly felt guilty until Sharpay replied...

" aww well iam sorry GREG Bolton that i haven't got a squeaky little voice like your perfect little angel "

This got troy in perfective mode over his girlfriend.. omg my girlfriend i totally forgot

" Louise Evans who the in heel do you think your talking about my girlfriend like that she hasn't got a squeaky voice she has a voice of an angel"

"yer Bolton in your ears..

but cut off by troy

" No Evans everyone thinks that she has a voice of angel unlike you you have a squeaky horrible forced voice how do u like that Sharpay eh" troy almost growled

When troy said this it made him want to take the words back into his big mouth, he didn't think Sharpay's voice was squeaky and forced he thought he voice was natural beauty like her looks, when troy stopped thinking and looked over at Sharpay she wasn't in her seat she was standing over his seat.

" Tr..Bolton you are the most nastiest ass hole i have ever met" Sharpay said in a very and i mean very loud whisper

"ooh well sorry Evans but you aren't the nicest person on this plane are you no" Troy said back in a loud whisper

They both didn't even notice that troy raised from his seat and towered over her.

"Bolton i hate you soo much do u know that?

" ooh yer Evans i know, and i hope u know i hate you also"

Now they were soo close they were brushing each of the private parts but the didn't even notice.

" Bolton... BOLTON why dont u just shut the hell up ok"

"aww has little EVANS got her little pink panties in a twist ? aww what a shame"

Now there faces where soo close they could feel the heat raiding off each of the faces and yet the still didn't even notice.

"BOLOTN i swear to god if you dont shut that big mouth of yours i'll shut it for you compreda"(spelling?)

"HAHA EVANS what are u going to do seal them with a kiss?"

and Sharpay replied not the answer that troy was looking for,

" maybe Bolton would you like that" she said seductively

This troy didn't reply just stared at Sharpay in awe but then his eyes drawed to her lips,Sharpay seen this and smirked and put her face closer to Troy's if that was possible, troy seen this and moved his closer,

"why Bolton are you going to kiss me" Sharpay drawled sexily

"shut it Evans" and put his hands at the back off her neck to draw her closer

there lips almost a centimeter apart and nearly touching when...

"Shar what are you doing" Ryan's asked in a sleepy tone

they both sprang apart like they were both on fire with shocked and red faces.

"Ry nothing troy woke me up so i was going to give him a ear full" Sharpay said almost convincing ryan

"So why in the world had troy got his hands on the back on your neck and yours on his chest" he asked cursorily

"Ry...

but was cut off by Ryan

"OHH MY GIDDY ANN YOU'S WERE GOING KISS" he said shocked and alomst shouted

"erm.. ryan buddy please this is Sharpay"

" yer Ry he's Bolton please ryan why would i kiss him..

"and why would i kiss her" troy said in the same tone

"ooh ok my eyes must be tricking me" but ryan knew what he saw oo yes they were definitely going to kiss if i didn't wake up

Sharpay and troy both said

" HA HA yer ryan u need more sleep"

Ryan looked at them then turned around and closed his eyes thinking what he just witnessed

Troy and Sharpay looked back at each other and the same thought going through there mind OMG we almost kissed,before they both turned around sitting back in there seat,and once so often kept looking at each other out of the side of there eye but neither catched the other looking.

**Off the plane and in the hotel**

Sharpay was still thicken about the insistent that happened between her and Bolton and kept thinking that her lips almost touched the stupid ass's lips.

While Sharpay was still in thought she didn't notice that her mum and dad and ryan were looking at her worried

"huni are u ok" her mam asked worriedly

"yer mum iam fine just thinking how this is going to be a fantastic vacation" of course she was lying but she made it sound like she was looking forward to the vacation

Ryan on the other wasn't convinced he knew what was wrong with his little sis but before he could ask her something they heard...

'' LINDA AND TOM" the whole Evans turned around and saw the Bolton family with happy faces on except yes you guessed it right the young boy of the family Troy Bolton with same look as Sharpay shocked and in deep thought but what Sharpay did notice that a girl was linking arms with troy she felt her break for some reason but was reviled when the girl introduced her self

" Heyyah iam Lexi Evans" the girl introduced herself happley

" Heyyah iam Sharpay...

"OMG you are soo pretty i love your hair and your eyes" Lexi replied amazed at how pretty this girl was

" erm.. thank you Lexi your really pretty to" Sharpay said back embarrassed and blushed bright red

"Ooh iam so sorry Sharpay dear this is my youngest Lexi "

When everyone introduced them selves to Lexi they went to get something to eat not before checking in of course, Sharpay and Lexi got on like a house on fire they were linking and talking( gossiping) about stuff or maybe someone in particular but they all stopped and looked over at the other two family's that were here that they knew...

"Oh my god Tay" Sharpay said excitedly (yer Sharpay is close to Taylor but also Chad lol)

" Chad my main man what on earth are u guys doing here...

Ohhh my god chap 3 i cant believe it lol iam soo chuffed with my self iam no fire lol hehe and i had soo much fun wrting this, i hope u guys liked the update wow at lot happened in this chap and i cant believe it 13 review in only 2 chaps iam soo happy u guys made me blush soo much reading your reviews lol i mean this soo much you guys are soo awesome i love yhoos all soo much please keep the reviews coming and ill keep the chaps coming lol hope u guys liked it and once again peace out love yahs soo much mwhhaaaa 3

Ames

xoxoxo

**Review replies for chap 2**

ClotisyAww huni you are soo sweet u reviewed both chaps do far i hope you like this update love yah XD ;)

Zashleylove16:Omg huni dont ever do that again when i seen you didn't like it i nearly cried lol iam soo glad your loven it hope u like the update love yah XD ;)

BlueEyedGirl19: Heyyah huni you are soo sweet lol thankies for the lonf review Brittany btw i love your pen name hehe and i hope u like the update love yah to lol XXD ;) 3

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx : Aww iam glad you thought the end was cute and iam really really glad your still loven it Maira love yah XXD 3

Zashleyrox zanessa sucks: ha ha huni first of all loven the pen name lol anyway

iam glad you think its good thankies for the review sweetie love yah XD ;)

Strormburst: AWWW my gorgeous ayesssaaa hehe ello huni lol i'am glad you like the surname game hehe and how troy had to apologize hehe hope u like the update sweetie love yah XXD ;) 3333

x J e l l y - B e a n x: samrinaaaaaaaaaa hehe heyyah huni iam glad you like the update lol and yer iam fast updater lol well i will be for now because iam not well lol i have the cold a cold in the summer have u ever heard such stupid thing lol anyway huni yer iam sweet,sweet like a sweetie lol j/k love yah huni XXD 3333 ;)

rogers.forbidden.love.child: haha thankies for the review even though u sent it private lol doesn't matter though iam glad your liken it hope u like the update XD ;)

Zashleyfan4eva: Ha ha thankies huni oo yes it;s going to get very intersresting with Gabriella being the bitchy one lol iam glad your likeing it hope u like the update XD ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titile**

**Fickle Feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay. He thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would be TROYPAY 3 **

**Chap 4**

"OHH MY GEEE Sharpay...troy?" Taylor asked confused at seeing troy there

"oh my... troy and Sharpay.. erm dude what about you girlfriend GABIRELLA ?

Troy and Sharpay were both shocked to see there close friends on the same holiday and in the same hotel as them,but what made them even more shocked was what Chad said,what does he mean what about Gabriella?

"Erm dude nothing and i mean NOTHING is going no with me and Louise Evans.."

He was interrupted by Chad who said confused..

"Who in the world in is Louise Evans ?

" Oh ha ha thats my name for Sharpay you know Taylor that's her middle name right ?

"Erm.. no Troy i didn't know Sharpay's middle name was louise" Taylor said shocked that Troy knew Sharpay middle name before she did.

Troy was shocked but also happy that He was the only one out the gang who knew Sharpay's middle name but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"So pay.. Troy knows your middle name eh?" Taylor asked amused

" Ha ha yer...Sharpay said uncomfortable and embarrassed but got back at troy by saying

"Oh but Tay you will never guess what Troy's middle name is ? Sharpay said amused

" No hun i dont what is it ?

Troy looked at Sharpay with a look in his eyes dont u feefing dare and Sharpay changelled troy with a look in his eyes saying what u going to do ?

" Ok Tay its... but was interrupted by Chad

" Erm dudes and duttes why the world are we talking about nicknames i dont care about nick names why dont we just go and get something to ea...

But was cut off by Lexi

" Hiya iam Lexi" the pretty brunette said happley

Taylor and Chad just stared at her well because they didn't have a clue who she was.

"Oh thats right you dont know me.. iam Lexi.. Lexi Bolton

and still Chad just stared at her but Taylor introduced herself

" Aww Hiya iam Taylor and this is my family"

The Evans and the Mckessie greeted each other like they had know each other for years, while chad was still in his own little world until his mum introduced herself

" Hello iam Maxine Chadforth and this is my husband Neil and my son Chad who seems to be in his own little word": Mrs danforth replied

They all greeted each other but the Bolton's already knew each other so it was only the Evans and chad's mum embarrassed Sharpay by saying,

" Oh my aren't you a pretty little thing" she said nicely

Sharpay didn't say anything just stared at the family's who were looking at her and to say something when she didn't they stared walking to the bar in the hotel,but didn't notice that troy stayed behind as well and when troy realized she knew he started to walk ahead but not to fast,Sharpay caught up fast with him because she was a quick walker. As they walked next to each other without saying a word to each other they noticed that they were final walking together with out auguring to them it was a new recored but troy decided to break the uncomfortable silence

"So Sharpay about what i said on the plane iam sorry i didn't mean it you know that right i mean i was way out of order" Troy said hoping that she kind of forgived him

Sharpay didn't say anything just looked at him with hurt eyes, and thats when troy knew that he had hurt Sharpay pretty bad

"Troy it's ok i said some nasty stuff about your girlfriend so iam.. so iam

"Your sorry?" asked troy

"Erm yer iam.. sorry"

"Wow the mighty Evans has said shes sorry" Troy said sarcastically

" Listen hear Bolton ok i can be nice when i want to but i just dont like being nice to you because well iam not going to lie i hate you"

" You Hate m...

"Yes i hate you you think everyone loves you there dont, you think that every girl in east high fancies you News Flash Bolton they dont actually i dont and you think that you and your little fluffy Gabirella rule the school You dont ok" Sharpay said rather hyped up

" Oh and well i guess you think i like you because i dont i hate you to your stuck up, you think you rule drama you dont You boss your poor twin around like he is your dog and most of all you think your gorgeous (_because she is his brain said and was telling him to stop but he couldn't) _and you think everyone loves you New Flash Evans they dont there scared of you because you are the biggest bitch in east high you have no heart i dont even know why you come to school because secretly everyone hates you" troy said very angry but when he looked over at Sharpay he felt guilty,

Sharpay looked like she was going to cry her bright brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears that just wanted to fall she was biting her lip to not let her wail out and her whole body just stayed limp where she was standing and just staring at troy in shock that he could be soo horrible to her Sharpay felt like her heart just broke and she didn't know why.

Troy who was staring back at Sharpay in shock that he just said them words, he was going to say sorry but Sharpay just looked at him and turned around to catch up with her family.

Oh my god what have i done troy thought still in shock but was trying to convince himself that she deserved it because she called Gabriella but he knew that she didn't and knew that he went over the top he mentally kicked himself for upsetting her again and when he saw that she was about cry he felt like he was going to cry and felt his heart ache for her he couldn't believe he was thinking this but he wanted to hold her.

**OK I'm not going to do the family siting down and eating because well that is just boring so enjoy this bit 3**

When the family's were going to there rooms the Danforths and Mckessis's stopped and said goodbye because it was there stop.

When they said there goodbyes the Bolton's and Evan's began walking to there rooms both family's notice that the Troy and Sharpay were being awfully quiet Sharpay was looking at the floor and troy was looking anywhere but Sharpay.

When they stopped and looked at there rooms they notice that Sharpay's number was the same as Troy's and they looked shocked and looked at Sharpay and troy

"Erm huni you and Sharpay are going to have to share room is that ok"

Troy saw that Sharpay was about to say something but he thought that this could be goal to say sorry and make it up to Sharpay

"yer mum it will be fine" Troy said in a normal but a tone they couldn't quite put there finger on

" Ok well we trust you both and Sharpay have a good sleep huni you look tired" Sharpay and Troy's mum said

"OHH and troy dont try anything with my princess ok" Mr Evans said jokely

" Yer Mr Evans i know" troy said sersouisly

When they were about to pass them there suite cases ryan grabbed troys hand quite hard

" Bolton i swear to god if you make her cry i will make you sure you dont talk again got it?

Troy was shocked but all he could do was nod at ryan he didn't know that ryan could be really scary some times.

When troy went to say good-bye to his parents and sister he noticed that they were walking away Lexi looked back and gave him a knowing smile and all he done was rolled his eyes but smiled back at his little sister.

When troy opened the hotel door he opened it for Sharpay she looked at him scared and didn't move form her spot like she was frozen in place but troy gave her a small smile saying it ok and she stared to move slowly when she got in she just stared at the bed yes bed Wait bed there was only one bed they both looked at each other in shock they were going to share a bed and troy said one thing that he could only think off and Sharpay said the same

" What the fuck" they both said shocked but both weren't angry one was unsure while the other liked the thought of it.

Yes that right Sharpay Louise Evans and Troy Greg Bolton were not only going to be sharing a suite there were going to be sharing a big double bed things could be getting hotter than they realize...

HAHAHAHAHAHA yayyy chap 4 out of the way ooh my gosh iam in a roll lol i hope u like the update i had fun writing this lol there going to be sharing a suite and a bed ooo things will be heating up i will say that this story might get a little bit hotter later on lol but i still have more surprises for my gorgeous reviewers and iam sure that you will love them, iam done with my rambling hehe i just hope you liked the updae love yahs all peace out mwhhaaaa 3

Ames

xoxox

P.S GUYS DO YOU THINK THAT IAM RUSHING THIS TRUTH I NEED THE TRUTH I MEAN ABOUT THEM SHARING A SUITE AND A BED TELL MEEE LOL

**Replies for chap 3 **

x J e l l y - B e a n x

Heyyah samrinaaaaaaaaaa lol iam glad you still liking it hope u like the update love yah huni ooh and i changed my msn because i didn't like the name address lol love yah 3

othhsmfan

He he yes troypay CUTE lol and i glad that you like how i ve put Lexi and Taylor and Chad in it i hope u like the update love yah 3

Chesom549

Ha ha three words but they were lovely thankies for thinking it was Awesome funny good lol hope you like the update 3

Zac-Ashley-4ever

Lol Heyyah... i hope u like the update 3

BlueEyedGirl19

Huni i love yhoo soo much lol and i haven't even talked to you probley add me on msn huni iam soo happy that your loven it i hope u love/like the update love yah XD 3

stormburst

Ayesssaaaaaa my lovely huni bun god your going to be reading my mind but will i bring Gabriella back in it hmm... your just going to have to keep reading to find out lol,hope u like the update huni love yah 3 XXD ;)

Jenny1991

Aww thankies and i hope u enjoy your trip to Europe i live in the uk lol and its read hot here at the mo lol i hope u enjoy yourself and i hope u like the update when you get back love yah XD 3

marri

Marriiiiiiiii lol Omg huni i haven't spoke or heard from you in forever when i read your three reviews i was screaming really i mean it lol I've missed yhoo huni how have you been ? Anyway i hope you loveee the update huni ILYSM :) 3

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx

Aww well troy is a bit of a Meany in this story but is he using it to cover up his feelings hmm.. what do you think huni lol anyway iam soo glad your loven it hope u love the update huni 3 x x x

U.S.PRINCESS

Khaha yer huni are used your title **dances with you **hehe iam sooo glad you love the story so far i hope u like the update love yah XXD 3

Zashleyfan4eva

Heyyah aww thankies iam glad your hooked lol i might of put something ni it lol and maybe you dunno if Gabriella will come your just going to have to read and see lol thankies for the review love yah and hope u like the update 3 XD

Clotisy

Aww thankies huni glad you enjoyed the update i hope u have a lovely vacation and enjoy it and i hope u like the update love yah 3 XD


	5. Chapter 5

OK this chap is all troy and Sharpay no one else just these two and it gets kind of hott hehe enjoy Huni's love yhoo all 3.

**Titile**

**Fickle Feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay. He thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would be TROYPAY 3 **

Troy and Sharpay stood still to ground just staring at the bed, a million thoughts rushing through their minds some bad thoughts,some good thoughts but what scared them the most was the very and i mean very naughty thoughts that were entering there minds,as they were thinking this they both very slowly turned to each other and stared at each other and said,

"Erm...hmm...Yer Sharpay what are we going to do about this then?" troy asked nervously

Sharpay didn't say anything just turned away from troy and looked at the bend again before saying,

" Well Bolton.. Erm well i guess you could offer me the bed and take the couch" Sharpay replied just as nervously

" WHAT,ha ha very funny ev.. Sharpay and why would i do that" Troy said in a normal tone

"Why hmm why troy ooh yer because your a gentleman and the gentleman offers the woman the bed duh... do you never watch romantic films.. she stopped when she realized what she said romantic films why the hell did that come from her mind screamed at her,

" Ooh well Sharpay thank you for the complement for saying iam a ... wait did you just say romantic films" Troy asked confused and kind of amused

Shit Sharpay mind said ooh what iam i going to say come no Sharpay think of a good come back for stupid ass Bolton but the only thing she said was,

"What... Ev"

" You did Sharpay why did... but stopped himself when he realized he was going to be nasty again and shocked her and him at the same time by saying,

" Yer it doesn't matter" Troy said in a mone tone

" Troy dont.. wait did you just say ok"? she asked shocked

" Erm.. Yer, Sharpay why do we always fight like this always at each others throats we get on out friends nerves and i think with our little argument in front of out mums i think we get on there nerves as well so how about we call it ... erm you know quits? Troy asked hopefully

Troy was expecting Sharpay to come back with a nasty answer like yer right Bolton or of course..Not but she came back with an answer like this,

"Erm yer i think so to.. so what are we going to be i mean come no troy we are going to be sharing a suite and a hmm.. a ... yer a... well you know a bed, She said in a normal but also nervous tone

" Ha ha yer a suite and i ermm... yer a ... bed" he also said in a nervous tone

"Well now that we that sorted that out what are we going to do about the bed situation" Sharpay asked

" Erm.. well i dont know.. you could.. i mean i could.. i mean we could.. share it if you want or i could sleep on the couch" troy said very nervous

' Well i guess we could.. i mean i could.. i mean you.. noo we could share it if you want" she said even more nervous

" Erm well that would be very (_Good Fantastic hott sexy all these words in troys mind but one came out)_ Bad because well you know i have a very sweet girlfriend" troy replied

Oh damn i forgot about little miss perfect now what iam going to say...

" Ooh yer iam sorry i forgot about Gabriella sorry troy i soo think i really am sorry god i feel like a right tart now everyone is going to think that i tried to get troy in to bed...

" Wait Sharpay how will people know that we are sharing a suite never mind a bed ?"

" Well i thought that you would tell you mates after this"

" What Sharpay is that what you really thought god is that how low you think i really im?" Troy asked

" Erm.. iam sorry troy you know but yer thats what i thought but iam sorry you really are a nice guy"

At this troy blushed like red double decker bus,and Sharpay caught it and thought it was really cute Oh my god not again Sharpay not again her brain screamed at her

" Ha ha yer thanks Sharpay.. anyway shouldn't we be getting ready for bed troy asked

" Erm.. yer we should ill go in bathroom ok you can go anywhere" she kind of laughed at this and troy noticed how much he really liked Sharpay's laugh might even love...

As Sharpay went into the bathroom to get changed troy stripped himself of his t-shirt he was wearing but was wearing a white vest man top underneath and stripped his boxers off what left him in his underpants when he was going to strip them and pout new one's one Sharpay came back in with her down all wavy/curly a Tank top on saying secret boy you know iam your sexy secret and on the bottom black bottoms that looked jogger bottoms and on the bum saying hey are u staring at my butt... in pink glitter writing and in Troy's eyes she looked gorgeous.

When troy realized he was staring at Sharpay he was going to say something but noticed that Sharpay was looking at him in the same way he looking at him WANT AND LUST. But they both knew they couldn't do anything about it but they could dram right?

" Sooo troy said what side of the bed do you want then? he asked her

" Ohh well i guess the right if you dont mind" she said back

"Yer thats fine i like sleeping on the left anyway" he said

" good good.. sooo i guess its goodnight then? she asked

" Yer i guess it .. hey Sharpay

" yer"

" i'am glad that we are on speaking terms troy said as he was putting his hands underneath the pillow

" yer me to: she said but what they didn't notice is that Sharpay was doing the same so when she moved her hand it brushed his and they both felt a jolt of electricity run through there bodies, but neither moved there touching hands they just stared at each other at let there hands play with each other's then one of them made a bold move they dont know who it was but one of them entangled there legs together and they didn't move there legs either but they were still staring at each other, as Sharpay was going to say something she was cute off by thats right Troy's mouth on top of hers troy pulled away quickly and said,

" Ohh my god Sharpay iam soo sorr...

But didn't get to finish Sharpay pulled his head back to hers and they kissed again but this time with more force and more passion soon both there tounges were wrapped with others playing tasting and teasing and both of them let out a moan, Sharpay had her hands in Troy's brown locks and troy had his hair and his other hand resting on her hip they both knew what they were doing was wrong but how could it be so wrong wrong when it felt soo right,troy didn't have a second thought about Gabriella his girlfriend he was to much enjoying what he was doing with Sharpay, suddenly after what seemed like forever they pulled apart slowly but still kissing then looked at each other and all of sudden troy felt Sharpay's little cool hands on his chest feeling him he let out a moan then he ran his hands down Sharpays flat tummy and went further down and started to rub her with her pajamas pants on she let out a moan as well.

Then before they knew troy was on top of Sharpay but of course he was knelling no both his elbows which were lying beside Sharpay and they were kissing with soo much passion they didn't even notice that troy was pulling Sharpay tank top further so he could feel more of her and Sharpay put her hands on troys warm legs and felt up and down they didn't have a clue what there were doing to each other but it felt soo right.

So when they both stopped what they were doing they looked at each other in shock and troy quickly got off Sharpay he was going to say sorry but before he could say anything Sharpay had turned around to go to sleep and when troy thought that she was asleep he said in the dark,

" Sharpay iam soo sorry" in a very hushed whisper

and all Sharpay done was let the tear that was been ready to fall after troy had got off her she felt used and a tart and thought troy only wanted this for fun but deep down inside both of them they both knew why they done it.. why did they do it was a moment of lust, or was it because they are falling for each other ?

Awww yayyyyyy other chap out of the way iam soo happy with my self it always takes me nearly an hour to do these chaps lol but i love it lol and iam a very fast typeset lol anyway...woow that got a little bit heated but dont worry later in it will become hot and i mean hot lol. Anyway i have pj's like that what i described Sharpay in lol you probley guessed that though hehe and my hair goes like that do u know like Vanessa Anne hudgens/Miley Cyrus hair when they have it in loose girls well my hair goes naturally like that lol my friends love my hair and why in the hell iam i saying this lol anyway i hope you liked the hott steamy update love yhoos all peace out mwhaaaaaaa 3

Ames

xoxoxo

Zashleyfan4eva  
Ha ha yer troy is a cuite i mean meanie lol iam soo glad your loven it i hope u like the update love yah XD

Chesom549  
Hehe thankies for your review hope you liked the hott update love yah XD

christy xx  
OMGGG christy heyyah huni iam good and yhoo lol ? And aww thankies for saying its amazing and your loven it yayy hehe and dont worry huni i felt the same way reading it lol i have blonde moments nearly all time but iam a brunette haha love yhoo hope u like the update XD

U.S. Princess  
Ha ha yep one bed lol well it got kind of hott didn't it in this chap lol i hope you liked the update love yah XD

BlueEyedGirl19  
Omg boys i know right he is a lilttle bit of meani in this lol and i got the title from my lovely friend US.PRINCESS i love her lol and i love yhoo to and thankies for the lond review huni iam soo glad your loven this and dont worry huni i have loads of blonde moments but you see iam a bruntte haha anway huni iam soo glad your loven this hope u liked the update ILYSM to hehe love yhoo XXD :-

marri  
WAZUPIIII crazy one hehe god huni you have no idea how much i love yhoo lol you make me smile and blush reading your review you are a true pen pal friend lol.

Yep troy is a biggg ass in this lol but he changes lol and aww i love sleepovers iam having one on wensday oo that tommrow yayy lol and i hope you liked the update huni.

Lol XD

love yhoo soo much huni lots of love and hugs from the hyppa ames amzey lou mwahhhh

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx  
Aww huni bless yah lol i did nearly when i was writing troy is such ameani agree? Lol and thankies for the review huni love yhoo XD

0x-Coming-for-You-0x  
Hehe thankies iam glad your loven it lol and i love your stories too huni and i love reviewing lol i hope u enjoyed the update love yah XD

stormburst  
Heyyah Ayesa

Ha ha yer apologize now lol

iam soo glad you like the update

yer you sure are reading my mind

and hmm there might be but not the fighting that you are thinking of lol love yhoo XXD

zashleylove16  
Omg i know lol its going to be fun writing the bed parts lol i might be a bit naughty in some parts lol like later on in the story and iam soo glad your loven i hope you love the update as well love yhoo XXD


	6. Chapter 6

**The night after **

Oh my god what did me and Sharpay do Troy's mind screamed at him, ok troy calm down just breathe in and out in and out, ohh my god her back is beautiful who iam kidding she is all beautiful but why did i stop.. ohh yer my girlfriend.. OMG MY GIRLFRIEND ohh no iam a cheater no iam worse than a cheater and i dont even know what one of them are but it was so wrong but it felt so right.

Meanwhile Sharpay was thinking the same thing troy probley thinks iam asleep Sharpay said in her head but boy i should blast him for letting it get that far but i mean who am i to lie i wanted just as much but noo its wrong wrong wrong wrong on soo wrong on so many levels i mean one.. we dont even get along 2 he has a girlfriend who is think as lampost( no offense to Gabriella fans sorry i dont like her ;P) and 3 well i hate him more because he has made me feel this way.. wait what way do i feel for Bolton she asked herself.

Ok i have to wake her up troy thought we need to talk about so here i go,

" Sharpay.. Sharpay" he asked in a hush whisper

Aww he is soo cute Sharpay said to her self.. damn no he is not he is Bolton who made you cry all those times before.. hmm lets make him wait she said evilly to her self with a little chuckle to the end of it.

Ok the girl is getting no my nerves i ve said her name about ten times she a heavy sleeper or shes playing with you Bolton his mind said.. wait Bolton oh my god this blonde bombshell is rubbing off on me.

" Sharpay.. come on we have to talk" he said a little louder than the first time

Ok shar you need to sound like you have just woke up, ok my drama lessons has to pay off on this one,

" Hmmm." she said

Oh my god i cannot be turned on by that noise god help me

" What time is it troy?"

" What oh yer its 6:30" he replied sheepishly

"WHAT Bolton you woke me up at 6:30, god dont you know anything about girls they need beauty sleep Bolton" she groaned with false anger

" ermm .. well you know a..about what happened lat night" he said shyly

" What do you mean tr.. Bolton nothing happened last night" she lied

Oh so she wants to play this game with me well Evans lets play,

" Dont play with my Evans, ok me and you in a heavy make out session and if we didn't stop i think we might of had se.. but didn't get to finish when Sharpay interrupted

" Ok fine Bolton it was mistake" she lied it hurt to say this

" Yer it was i have a beautiful girlfriend _not as beautiful as you his mind said _and i love her very much and i think what me and you done was wrong it will never happen again ok? " he knew he sounded harsh but couldn't let her find out what he truly felt last night no way was he going to let her find out.

" Ohh.. right yer wrong very wrong" she said

Then they looked each other in the eye and felt the emotion that they had last night they both wanted to relive it but couldn't wouldn't thats until troy leaned in Sharpay just stared at him like he was crazy but he didn't give up he was going to have those luscious lips on his again if it was the last thing he done at the very moment,As troy leaned in again now there noses were touching and they both felt a jolt of the same electricity what they felt the same night before, and Sharpay had to say,

" Bolton i thought you said that this wouldn't happen between us again" she pointed to herself and him

" Well i might of been lying Sharpay, where you lying he asked"

" No i wasn't" and she moved away from him and he just stared at her

" Wait.. ok Evans do you like playing with peoples emotion huh ice queen do yah ? " he asked bitley

Sharpay looked like she was going to cry again but troy made things 100 times worser,

" Aww ice queen is going to cry please Evans you couldn't cry if you cried there probley fake like you and your look and personalty" when he said this he wanted to take them back but something snapped in him and he wasn't going to let ice queen play with his feelings

" And before you even think about it you are not going to use that little mistake with me and you as black mail on me do you got that ? he asked even more bitter than the last time

Sharpay didn't say anything just stared at him and felt her heart break little by little she couldn't believe she actually believed that troy would change and be nice to her he couldn't be nice if he tried her brain and heart said and there both were breaking down but what hurt her more was him saying there little mistake as back mail i mean what the hell is he thinking her brain asked her,

" What.." he voice breaking

" i said.." but was interrupted by Sharpay

" I know excalley what you were going to say and can i just this ok you are the most biggest tit i have ever met and ive met loads of people but Bolton you are the lowest and nastiest, to actually believe that you were going to be nice to me he couldn't be nice to me if you tried" her voice breaking with very word and done the only thing she could think of she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

OHH GOD WELL DONE TROY YOU HAVE ONCE AGIAN UPSET THE GIRL YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT DO YOU WANT BUDDY AND MEATL OR A SLAP? he brain asked him angrily

Troy got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door

" Sharpay iam sorr.. but was once again cute off by Sharpay

" Troy why dont you get ready and tell my mum and dad that iam coming down" she asked in a fake voice which troy could see right through

" Sharpay are you ok.." he asked

" mwhha yer of course iam iam going to be soaking up the sun in a minute or two so i couldnt be happier see down the pool troy"and with that didn't say anything else

Troy didn't say anything just changed into long shorts and a nice top and boy flip flops and left.

When Sharpay heard the door go she let the tears that had been wanting to fall since troy had said them nasty words to her, she looked in the mirror picked up a wipe and said to herself, " ok shar time to make yourself fabulous" her brain said to her.

She applied a little black eyeliner which had a little hint of glitter in it then applied some lip balm gently to her lips then she put the see through lip gloss on top, then she applied a little coating of mascara but it wasn't black mascara it was like a nice blueish black, and finally her hair she put it in messy bun. Ok now the make-ups done time for the outfit shar.. ok she went into her suite case because she hadn't unpacked yet and picked the prefect little bikini it was white with rainbow tassels form the edges ( just think of the pics when shes celebrating her birthday Malibu she looked gorgeous asual :P) then added it with perfect shades.

**OUT SIDE THE POOL AREA**

As Sharpay came in wolf whistling were heard through out the poll area for her, she blushed a scarlet red and nodded her head as thank you. Before she seen Taylor she heard her scream

"SHARRR..." Taylor said shocked and happley

" Yer Tay" she giggled

" Girl you look absoulty gorgeous" she said happley

" Aww Tay thankies girl look at you your curves woow you look stunning" she said back exctied and happiley

" Aww girlie stop your making blush" she laughed

" ok.. only if you'll stop to" she also giggled

" Deal" they said on the same time and giggled again

When troy heard people wolf whistling he looked to see what the boy's were whistling to and just as he guessed Sharpay.. woow she really did look gorgeous using Taylors remark he was staring at her when she was giggling with Taylor and Sharpay must of felt his eyes or someone eyes on her and she turned around giving him a death glare. Troy just looked at her and one thing came to his mind : God Bolton you screwed up big time man" his mind sighed

As Sharpay and Taylor walked to the tanning chairs which were directly looking at the pool were troy and Chad were when Chad so them both his eyes nearly popped out and troy at seeing this saw red and threw the ball that he and Chad were playing volley ball in the pool with a little too hard and troy let out a cry which made the girls giggle but the only giggle that filled Troy's ears was the giggle of Sharpay's until he heard a very screechy and high pitched voice saying his name wait he knew that voice noo god please no his mind said yes that right his girlfriend in all her glory Gabriella Montez but when she seen Sharpay her face feel but quickly turned back to her normal smiley fake face.

When Sharpay heard the screeching voice to she turned and saw Gabriella dressed in one of her tacky sundresses and Sharpay's face feel into a sad and heartbroken face.

Gabriella seen sharpays face drop and thought ohh yes that right ugly ice queen ( a/n oo who does he think she is lol) iam back and troy is all mine mine haha but was cute short by..

" Gabriella what are you doing here" troy asked confused and angry

OOOH my god well first off sorry i didn't post yesterday but i went to the beach & theme park i took maira advice i was safe lol safe fun huni your soo sweet lol i went on all the rides but i kinda of screamed when i went on the roller coaster can you remember Ashley Tisdale face when she was on the rolla coaster well that what i was like haha i had all my mates in stitches lol. anyway i hope you liked this update i had to bring bitch face in it lol it'll become more funner to write hehe soo much funnier troypay will start but i dunno when as Gabriella is here she tries to hurt and make Sharpay jealous of her relationship with troy and believe me iam going to love writing Sharpay's revenge omg i ma telling you stuff haha silly me BLONDE MOMENT lol i hope you enjoyed the update love yhoos all mwhaaa peace out 3

Ames

xoxox

**Reviews replies for chap 5**

Zashleyfan4eva 

I know huni oh lalala hehe aww your sweet lol ILY and yep denial denial lol hmm what iam going to do with those to haha, anyway hun hope you enjoyed the update love yhoo XD

x J e l l y - B e a n x 

AWWWW huni iam blushing like crazy here lol thankies aww am awesome with two CAPSTILA A'S your soo sweet hun you know how much i love yhoo lol, and dont worry you reviewed thats all that counts love yhoo hun hope you enjoy the update 

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx 

Ha ha well she in it now lol maybe ill keep her haning on just a tas bit longer than crush her lol woow i hate her lol anway thankies for the review hun love yhoo XD

Chesom549 

Awww sweetie... lol your review was lovley just like you iam glad it was your fav chap lol hope you liked the update love yah XD

marri 

Awww huni just pm me whenever you want hun iam here for yhoo hun and you know iam lol and i hope your fellings betta hun hope u like the update love yah XD 3333

christy xx 

Chrsity x x x

Awww huni i know i kind of rushed oops...

i might redo i dont know

but thankies huni iam glad you loved it love yhoo hun

hope you like the update XD 3

BlueEyedGirl19 

Omg hun you are reading my mind lol i was going to do that with ryan and Lexi lol hun your physic lol, anyway hun iam glads your loven it and yer Gabriella hmmm i think she would of choose the couch for him haha to bad he didn't want to lol thankies for the review hun love yhoo XD 33333

0x-Coming-for-You-0x 

Aww lol i know but i had to stop it lol then that is spoiling the real thing when it happened dont you worry hun if you want hott your going to get hott lol love yhoo hun and thankies for your review love yhoo XD 3333

zashleylove16 

Lol yer troypay make out scene right there lol soo hott right? Aha well its going to get hotter lol i promise lol thankies for the review hun hope you like the update love yah XD 333


	7. Chapter 7

**Titile**

**fickle feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay; he thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would be TROYPAY 3 **

**Chap 7 **

" Troyikns why do you think iam here silly" she said in a all fake voice

"Gabi you said that you were going to granmams house this year" Troy said getting out fo the pool

" Well i thought that you know me and my gorgeous boyfriend could hang out you know"

" Ha ha yer ok i guess it will be cool" troy replied in a happy voice but wasn't very happy in his self

" Ohh yer just like last year" and with that kissed troy right in front of ..Sharpay and troy kissed her back

As Sharpay was watching this discussion between Bolton and Montez she was hoping that troy would be angry but being

Sharpay and knowing troy she knew he wouldn't, but what made made it worser is that in the end they kissed full on

and with tounges Sharpay felt right then like her heart just broke.

As Troy was kissing Gabriella he couldn't help but wounder about his and Sharpay's kiss, her lips her luscious

kissable lips.. but wait NO he cant be thinking about Sharpay when he is the middle of kissing his girlfriend.

When they pulled apart Gabriella said " Troy what number is your suite" she asked cursorily

But before troy could answer Sharpay got in first

" Ohh iam afraid you wont be able to make out with troy in his room Montez" she said smugly

" Ohh yer and why is that bitch face Evans" when she said this troy,Taylor and Chad looked on in shock

" Well.. ME and TROY are sharing room" she said back in her ice princess tone

" WHAT" Gabriella replied " what the fuck are u going on about Evans, is this one of your little games to get troy

again well iam sorry but it inst going to work Sharpay he dosnet even like you as a friend never mind a crush you

have no idea how many times he has said that he hates you and thinks that your slag" she said back thinking she was

miss no it all.

Sharpay just stared at Gabriella in shock then looked at troy who had his head down looking at his shoes, " Troy is

this true" she asked hurt

But this time troy did say something and he couldn't believe what he said

" Yer Evans its true i hate your little ugly guts and yes you think you know it all but guess what you dont so get a

life because you will never have me" as soon as those words left his mouth he wanted to take them back

Sharpay knew that she could get him back by saying that they made out but she wasnt really like that at heart so all

she said was..

" Bolton i dont fucking care if you dont like me because frankly i hate your guts to so were equal" she said

and with that she picked her stuff up and said bye to Taylor and left and she let the tears out as she was turned

her back but someone seen her tears.. the boy that put them there Troy fucking Bolton.

" Erm Gabi ill be right back i need to go see my .. dad yer my dad" and left before she could even respond

As Troy was walking to go and find Sharpay he rembered the promise her made her that he wouldn't upset and make her

cry again and he has done that loads of times after he said, god he thought Bolton your a right ass he thought to

himself.

When troy got to his and Sharpay room door he could her gentle sobbing coming from the inside and he knew that he

was to blame for making that beautiful girl on the other side of that door, so he wasn't surprised when he tried to

open the door that it was locked and he tired again but it was defiantly locked.

" Sharpay please open the door" he said gentle

" Bolton fuck off ok i dont want to speak to you, you ass" she replied with huffs in her voice from her crying

" Sharpay open this goddamn door now and theres no need to swear like that" he said back a little but more angrier

" First i can swear if i want and Second iam not open the good damn door"

" Sharpay iam going to count to three ok and if this door inst open i'll brake it down ok?"

when she didn't answer he started counting he could 2 when she said

" Ok fine" she grunted

When he heard the latches and the lock come off and the door swing open he stepped in and closed it behind him and

when he done that he saw Sharpay looking the most fragile he has ever seen her before, she had her mascara all over

her face,her eyes were all puffy from wiping her eyes and her cheeks were red and wet from her tears.

" Sharpa.." he trailed off stunned at the way she looked he felt his own tears prick the back of his eyes

" Please.. t..troy j..ust l..eave m.me alone ok" her voice cracking with every word

" Sharpay.. look iam soo sorry ok i didn't mean that stuff back there.. you know that right" he asked her his wordscoming out in rasps

" Troy please just leave me alone" she said quiet that he nearly didn't hear it but he did

" Sharpay please talk look at me" he said

But she didn't so he did one thing that would he picked up her chin in his massive hands and looked her in eyes and

she looked back with a scared look in her eye and this made troy want to hurt his self he had made the one girl he really cared about scared of him,Its official Bolton your the biggest arsewipe ever he brain said to him

"Sharpay.. iam really sorry.." but he trailed off

Sharpay just looked at him taken in his gorgeousness but what she didn't know is that troy was doing the same with her

when they bothed realized that they were staring at each other troy leaned in a little bit but this time Sharpay didn't back away she leaned into and there noses were touching

" Sharpay" said whispered

" yer" she whispered back she forgot at being angry with him

" I'm really iam sorry" he said back but still in a whisper

" i know you are troy" she whispered back

" iam forgiven" he asked seriously

" i dont know troy can you give me time" she said back

This hurt troy because now that she said that he knows that he hurt her more than he ever has and he fells like shit

for it.

" yer i can give you time" he said back hurt could be heard in his voice

So when nothing else was said they smiled at each other and troy opened his arms for a hug to give Sharpay which

took Sharpay by a shock but she took it and smiled up against Troy's body and troy did the same they broke apart and

smiled at each other from that very moment they knew that they feel for each other probley but they couldn't do any

thing about it.

As the silence was getting a bit tad awkward they were happy when someone knocked on the door troy opened the door

there standing there was Chad,Gaylor and the one and only girlfriend from hell Gabriella,

" Dude are you and sharpay cool" he asked

Taylor smacked him across the head which made troy and Sharpay laugh but Gabriella didn't she just scowled when she heard Sharpay laugh,

" Chad that is none of our business your afro" she replied

" no its not but it is my business" replied Gabriella

" Ohh yer me and Sharpay are cool we decided to be friends" but he noticed the slip up and he was going to say something but Sharpay cut him off by coming to the door

" Yer that's right me and troy are friends" she reliped happily

they all looked at one another and smiled and when troy looked Sharpay and smiled at her she smiled back they knew that they couldn't keep this physical and mental attraction from each other for very long but they would but they

both know that sooner or later it will be more and they will not try to stop it.

HEHEHE omg yayy other chap out that way can i hear i goo ames goo ames haha this chap was a bit tad boring but on a better not did any one see GMA omg i watched it on you tube because i dont live in America but i was jumping up and down zac said that Ashley has become more beautifuler i was like aww and Monique face in the back said it all lol and she asked Vanessa didn't you learn zac how to wash lol and then Ashley cut in saying no it was me then touched his leg saying aww have i embrassed you aww lol i was like omgggg and on a commercial where there in the studio zac and Ashley lock eyes when there all signing it soo cute lol then on Regis and Kelly they showed a troypay bit were Sharpay's trying to pull troy around to sing with her and the he says he dosnet know and she goes closer to him and says you promised me and then after a pause remember i was like OHHH MY GOD i mean literally lol my mam as looking at me like lou what are you doing lol thats what she call me because my middle name is louise and yes i know zanessa is happening but we all know that zac ans Ashley have a soft spot for each other lol. anyway yep i was happy lol and iam still smiling haha. Anway with my rambling about my the cutest couple ever because they are lol i hope you guys liked that hcap even thou it was bit boring but dont give up on me or the story because more drama and the attraction between Sharpay and troy steams up lol hehe love yhoos all peace out mwhhaaaa 3

Ames

xoxoxo

**Chap 6 Review Replies **

U.S. Princess

He he huni its fine iam glad you review this one though lol and i couldn't keep them going lol cause that would spoil what was going to happen alter in this story lol hope you enjoy the update love yah XD

Zashleyfan4eva

Ha ha Huni u had my laughing reading your review lol you are the sweet one lol i love yhoo huni keep the lovely reviews coming from the lovely yhoo hope you enjoyed the update love yah. XD

0x-Coming-for-You-0x

OMG excalley hun thats just right lol thankies for the lovely review love yhoo XD and hope you enjoyed the update.

lovesymk

Ha ha thankies huni well if you thought that was hot its going to get more hotter than that huni Lol, thankies for the review hun hope you enjoy the update love yah XD

AlwaysxAddicted

Ha ha thankies lol XD

Bloody Orchid

Lol iam glad you thought the update was nice lol and i updated lol hope it was fast enough haha thankies for the review hun hope you enjoy the update love yah XD

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx

Well first huni thankies for the lovely review and yep agree with you there i hate Gabriella too lol you have n oo idea lol.

And yes troy is a real Meany in this that is noo way to talk to a lady exsph Sharpay lol and OMG huni you had my blushing thankies for saying this is one of your fave stories on here i IYSM lol.

And third i did had a wail of a time lol it was soo much fun well me and you are alike when it comes to roller coasters i scream my head off lol thankies for the lovely review huni hope you liked the update love yah XD

christy xx

Ha ha ha christy your a such a sweetie lol yer thats right you show Gabriella slap slap hehe and thankies huni iam soo glad your liking this ILYSM to xx hope you liked the update love yhoo huni XD

Chesom549

Lol your the second person to put that in there review i'll keep that in mind but i think ill bit more nastier to her then pushing her in the pool ill make her life hell haha hope you like the update hun love yah XD

marri

OMG marri my gorgeous hun buni haha well i got your pm lol and yep and iam soo stupid i forget that i already had a chap 6 up Lol which was the authors note and you couldn't review but you left me a lovely pm review lol huni your a one the best on here to me you are soo sweet i love you to bits hope you liked the update love yhoo so muchh huni you have no idea XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Titile**

**Fickle Feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay. He thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would be TROYPAY 3 **

**LATER THAT DAY**

Troy and his prissy girlfriend were hanging next to the pool Gabriella was telling troy something but he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying he was looking over and his best friend and the girl he wanted to be with at the very moment, watching Chad give Sharpay a piggy back in the pool and Taylor was just laughing because Chad was going slow then fast making Sharpay squeal with happiness when troy looked closely he noticed that chads hands were resting no way to close for his likening they were resting on her thigh and he was shotting them both killer glares, but what got troy more confused is why Taylor wasn't doing anything about it she was just siting there laughing her head off with them.

" Troy" Gabriella said irritated

Silence

" TROY FREKEN BOLOTN" she said loudly

" uh.. what babe" he asked back like he was listening to her

" Dont you babe me you weren't even listening to me where you" she asked angrily

" yer i was babe i was" he said back

" Well why the fuck were you looking at Evans " she snapped angrily

At this troy turned crimson red because of everyone turned there attention to them and try to think of a comeback but he couldn't because if he did he knew he would say the wrong thing.

" Ha ha ermm Gabi no offensive babe but i think your imagining stuff" he said trying to cover up the truth

" WHAT troy dont you dare say that iam imagining thin gs i saw you looking at her and i saw jealousy in your eyes because you wanted to be Chad to have Sharpay on your shoulders isn't that right" she asked him bitterly

" Gabi.." he trailed off

" WHAT WHAT GO ON SAY IT YOU WANT BITCH FACE EVANS" she screamed at him

" Dont you dare call her that she is not a bitch" he raised his voice

" What.. you have her called her all the names under the sun and your telling me that i cant call her a bitch" she screamed at him again

" Gabi that was in the past and you know that me and her friends" he said trying to calm the situation down

" Ohh really and iam the queen of fucking shella" she said back not screaming this time but still loud

" Yes really we are only friends and nothing else" he said back

" Troy dont even dare lie to me i can fell the sexual tension between the two of you, you wanna rip each others clothes do you know how that makes me feel" she said her voice breaking

Troy didn't say anything back because he knew she was telling the truth yes he wanted Sharpay but not just in sexual way he wanted her for good.

" You see you cant even lie now you piss of shit" she screamed at ran off

As his 3 friends were watching the whole thing they thought that he would run after her but he didn't he just made his way over to them.

" Hey guys" he said happley

" Hey" they replied confused at why he was happy

Sharpay was the first one to question him

" Troy what in the world happen why didn't you go after her"she asked but was kind of happy that he didnt

" Because if i did i think that i would be coming back in a coffin: he said this and that made the three laugh

" and any way the things she said were true" and when he said this he regretted it because he knew that Sharpay would ask him what she was right about

" Ohh what was she right about" she asked cursorily

" Ohh ha ha well you know that erm.. that.. well..yer" he replied going red

" Ermm.. troy what" Sharpay asked confused but giggled at his red cheeks

" Well you know she was right that all iam saying" he replied smugly but had a smile on his face

" What ooh no fair your a big Meany" she replied and giggles but regretted it when troy got a hold of her waist and swung her around which made Sharpay giggle and troy laughed along with her they forgot about Chad and Taylor who watching the hole thing.

" Oh my god when are they going to realize that they are made for each other" she whispered to Chad

" Eh well iam not all romantic but yer they are made for each other" he whispered back

" here Tay you wanna give them some privacy"he asked

" Yer lets" and with that they walked off

Troy and Sharpay didn't notice that there two friends had left them alone because they were to busy laughing and mucking about with each other but some one broke that when they heard

" OH my god dont they make a cute couple" a girl said to her friend

and this woke them right up they looked at the girl like she was crazy and replied

" What.. oh no were just friends" troy replied

and Sharpay thought yep just friends she said sadly in her head of course

and the two girls just gave them a look saying yer sure and got back to what they were doing

" Ha well that was erm.."

" Interesting" Sharpay added for him

" yer interesting" he replied then laughed which made Sharpay laugh

When they were done with there laughing fit they decided to go and find Chad and Taylor but they stopped dead in there tracks when they both saw Sharpay big brother and Troy's little sister hanging out laughing joking and if they dare say it a ... couple.

" Lexi Janey Bolton what in the hell do you think your doing" troy asked his little sister

" Troy" Lexi said shocked

" Ryan Philip Evans what in the world are you two doing" Sharpay asked them both kind og angry

" Let me handle this" ryan whispered in Lexi's ear and she just nodded

" Well shar,troy we are what you call hanging out" he replied sarcastically

" Dont you dare you use that tone with me Ry" Sharpay said kind of angry

" Yer this is more then hanging out" troy just just as angry

" Oh my big bro what would you call it on a date like you and Sharpay and dont try to deny it we saw you two before" Lexi said back amused that she made her brother blush

" Ok lets get one thing straight there ok me and troy are bot on a date we are just hanging out like friends do" Sharpay said back

" What ev.. me and Lexi and going now bu bi" ryan said and him and Lexi laughed

Sharpay was about to go after them when troy caught her arm gently

" Shar just let them go" he said softly

Sharpay just stared did he just call me shar ?

" Shar" she asked puzzled

" Oh iam sorry if you dont want me to call tha.." but was cut off by Sharpay

" ermm no its fine troy it just sounds wired because you usually call me Evans" she said softly

" Well things change shar now that you and me are friends right" it killed him to say friends but what he didn't know that it killed Sharpay to

" Yer friends but really good friends" she laughed but on the inside she wasn't she wanted to be more than friends but that wasnt going happen they both thought this but they both came to the same conclusion if we cant be more than friends we can be close friends but they wanted more.

" Erm shar its getting late you wanna head up to our room and order room service" he said trying make the silence go away

" Yer sure that sounds like fun" she replied happley and giggled " and ohh troy how about a little make over for you sweetie" she joked

" Nooo" he said loudly but laughed straight after

" Ok fine but how about me" she asked

" Erm are you sure" he asked her

" Yer it will be fun please" she begged with puppy eyes that troy couldn't resit

" Fine but one thing..

" what that" she asked

" iam dressing you" he said cheekily back but she didn't say anything back just looked at him for a moment then said " DEAL" and Troy's face was a picture and they both laughed.

But the same thing was going through there heads " This night could get interesting.

OMG YAYYY ME hehe other chap out the way goo ames can i hear a goo ames haha anyway OMG iam soo pissed off right now have you seen zac and Vanessa and in NYC shopping it for publicity i swear it is i mean come on the rings the bracelets oo i hate them together i really do they get on my tits i just wanna smack that smug smile off Vanessa's face i mean she was like oo i dont want me relationship with zac all over why the FUCK are you showing it you stupid cow haha sorry iam just soo angry right now and sorry for my language christy will probley tell me off becasue shes done it onece haha j/k. Anyway doen with ym zanessa puke rant now on with the story lol i hope you guys liked the update i cant belive it 70 reviews haha omg iam soo happy with yopu guys you's are Awsoume with a capril A thats what samirnaa says about me aww i love her hehe i love you hun if your reading this but i love yhoos all and you know that lol anyway the troypay friendship id now offcial yayy but dont you worry there will be more than friendship coming up omg i have to stop doing that telling you whats going to happen lol iam soo stupied haha anway hunis love yhoos all peace out MWHHHAAAA 3

Ames

xoxo

**Chap 7 review replies **

Zashleyfan4eva

I know troy is a really mean and he doesn't think before he opens his mouth lol but it will get betta i promise hope you like the update love yah and thankies for the review XD

ZASHLEYLUVER101

Ha ha you can say that Again hun about Gabriella lol and i hope you like the update and thankies for the review love yah XD

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx

Aww huni your sweet lol and yep troy is a meaney but it he will get better lol and iam glad your loven it hun hope you like the update and thankies for the review

I LOVE YOU TO

XD

othhsmfan

Aww well i updated lol i hope it was quick enough hehe. And yep and when i come to think about it zashley was FIRST before zanessa and yep they need to go out i mean they both think that each are hot and beautiful and wtf is with zanessa/Vanessa PUBLISCTY. Anyway hun hope you like the update and thankies for the review love yhoo XD

shmow shmow101

Aww thankies sweetie iam glad your loven it goo mee lol and woow thankies for adding me to your faves your soo sweet hun hope you like the update and thankies for the review love yah XD

flickaXxOoXx

Aww thankies iam glad you think its good hope you like the update and thankies for the review love yah XD.

Chesom549

ch 7, reply

Aww thankies and soo glad your loven it a yep a differ that i would slap her to lol and thankies huni i hope you like the update love yah and thankies for the review XD

Bloody Orchid

;) Aww huni loven the phrase hehe was you go zac you can never go back lol soo true lol. Anyway huni iam soo glad your loven it i hope you like the update love yhoo XD XD XD :-

stormburst

HEYYAH huni,

Hehe it ok hun iam going to be busy aswell si i dont really know how iam going to update but i will lol and thankies hun for the review hope you enjoy the update

ILYSM XD

BlueEyedGirl19

OMG my lovely huni bun haha hello hun well iam glad that you reviewed and its fine lol you left it in with your other one you are soo sweet huni ILYSM but i cant make your review long because iam going out in a few so i just wanna say thankies for the review and hope you like the update and that ILYSM hehe XD

0x-Coming-for-You-0x

OHHH yes she is lol i wanna smack her one lol, thankies for the review hun hope you like the update love yah XD

U.S. Princess

Ha ha they will dont you worry huni thankies for the review love yah XD and hope you enjoy the update

marri

AWWW heyahhh marri my one and official sweetie pie lol

Well well huni your review was longgggg haha but thats what i love you about yhoo you are soo sweet huni.

Yep zac and Ashley have always and will always have a soft spot for each other i mean interviews when they say each others name they have this lovely smile on the there face that will light up a room and your right about the hugs i have never seen zac give Vanessa hug like he gave Ashley in some pics you see i really think that he used to like Ashley i hope he still does because this zanessa i wanna SCREAM when i see them together i hate the together i really do i dont even think that there cute.

Anyway hun thankies for the lovely review hehe and i hope u enjoy the update love yhoo XD

zashleylove16

Ha ha i was to laughing zac and Corbin are soo funny lol anyway hun thankies for the review and hope you enjoy the update love yah XD.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titile**

**Fickle Feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay. He thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would BE TROYPAY 3 **

**Later the same night **

Troy was siting on his and sharpay's bed waiting for sharpay to come back with some make-up and clothes, he couldn't believe that he was going to dress who likes very much he might of even fell for her and he has deep. When he was thinking of what clothes that he would put on her he stared to get images of sharpay body with sexy underwear on and he noticed that his mr happy had got bigger and he turned bright red. What he didn't know is that sharpay was standing in the door way smirking and broke the silence,

" Well troy have u been thinking about what clothes your going to put on me: she asked

" Erm.. yer i have and.. erm i was thinking that maybe this is a bad idea" he said but still had red cheeks

" Ohh troy please i promise it will be fun pretty please" she begged with puppy eyes and knew troy couldn't say no

" shar why have you got to use the puppy eyes iam a sucker for girls who are pretty and do puppy eyes" when he aid this he went extra red hoping sharpay wouldn't say anything but of course she did

" Aw troy did you just say im pretty" she asked amused

" No i didn't" he said but regretted when he saw sharpay smile fade

" Ohh i see ok" she said sadly

" Ok shar you got me yes i think your very pretty" he said

At this sharpay's smile came back " Aw troy and i think your very cute and hott" she said back

" Actually shar i don't think your pretty.. i think you well you know beautiful" he said turning even darker shade of red and so was sharpay

OMG troy thinks iam beautiful ok shar act normal just say thank you and get along with the make over but she didn't listen to her head she listened to her heart.

Before troy knew what hit him sharpay's lips were on his soft and he was frozen for about a second then stared to kiss her back, then troy probed his tounge against sharpay's lips witch opened soon as and played in both there mouths, he had his hand on the back of sharpay's neck and sharpay had her hands wrapped in troys hair they were so in to it they didn't notice the brunette in the door way.

" TROY FUCKING BOLTON what the fuck do you think you are doing" gabierlla screamed at the two

At this they broke apart and troy was going to say something but gabierlla cut him off

" At with this blonde hussy i cant fucking believe you fell for her tricks you biggest arse whole i hate you never speak to me again" she screamed at him and sharpay and ran out of the door crying. Troy and sharpay looked at each other in shock but before sharpay could say anything troy said " sharpay iam sorry" and ran off what does he mean she asked herself sorry for being court or sorry for kissing me at this thought she cried and couldn't believe that troy had used her she felt cheap i actually cant believe that i thought that he cared for me.

**Troy and Gabriella **

"Gabriella wait " troy said chasing after her

At this she stopped " Troy how could you do that to me and with that little hussy" she spat

" Hey wait a minute gabierlla you have no right to call sharpay that she is that that" he said

" Oh really did that change your mind when she had her tounge stuck down your throat" she spat again

" Gabriella iam not going to lie ok i have fell sorry sharpay deep" he blurted out

" WHAT!!!" She screamed at him

" You heard me" he said shocked at how nasty he was being

" OHH yer i heard you loud and clear pal but how would your parents take it hmm" she asked him nastily

" Ha ha you think that you can blackmail gabierlla to tell you the truth my parents would be happy for me and sharpay" he spat at her

" Troy what the hell has gotting into you your being like sharpay" she cried

" No gabierlla iam not iam being my self this is just a side no one has seen before except shar and i will not take this out on her because I've done that before and iam not doing again" He spat once again

What they didn't know is that sharpay had followed them and was listening to everything they were saying.

" You know what troy its over and i don't ever wanna speak to you again your the biggest arse hole in this planet" she said

" Ohh have you met everyone on the earth like gabierlla" he asked her sarcasticly and she shook her head " well how the hell do you know that iam the biggest arse hole huh" he spat

" You know what troy i hope you and sharpay are happy together the basketball doofus and the ice bitch" she spat

" No don't you dare call her that you don't even know her gabierlla this time last year i would of agreed with you but not this time its over and you wanna know why huh do yah" he asked her

She just nodded her head

" Fine i love her ok i love sharpay louise Evans" he said slowly

he noticed that she didn't say anything he was going to turn around but he heard the one girl he loved voice

" You l...love ... m...e" she stuttered

He turned his head to see the beautiful blonde bombshell sating at him in shock but he could see her mouth turning into a smile until they heard...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yep otherchap out the wayy goo moi goo moi hehe anyway i kind of left you a cliff hanger hehe but i cant update for a couple of days maybe wensday the lastest sorry but iam really bussy but i proimse i will try my best but it will defo be wensday or maybe even ealrier but i dunno. But anway's huni bunis hope you liked the update and i wanna say look the reviews i have gotton i am gob smacked this havent even been upa wekk woow i love yhoos all soo much you have no idea shoot g2g go now love yhoos all but you allready no that peace out love yhoos 3

Ames

xoxoxoxo

flickaXxOoXx

Ha ha ok hun i have hope u like the update love yah XD

Zashleyfan4eva

I KNOW Lol hun i cant believe i got that many reviews hehe and yep **sings along with you gabby got lossed hehe** lol hun your review made me smile hope you enjoy the update love yah XD

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx

AWWWW

Huni thankies for saying that lol your soo sweet and i hope you had a great ime at the fair iam going again tomorrow lol iam going to have a blast lol anyway huni hope you like the update love yah XD

Chesom549

Ha ha yep but as you can see they didnt get very far hehe hope you enjoyed the update hun love yah XD

shmow shmow101

Aww huni you made me blush lol thankies for saying iam a good writer lol and i hope you enjoy the update love yah XD

marri

I know but the pic wasnt even real :( but i really think that they have a pic of themselfes doing that you know because you can way tell that they used to date but i wish it was NOW erhh but No its stupid ZANESSA I HATE THEM thehe and sorry i couldnt updaate sooner sis i havent been in the house lol i've been out in the sin haha anyway love the quopte for moi lol and i love you soo much sis love meee XD

Zashleyluv

Aww i know wasnt it she touched his leg i was like awww lol anyway i sen you the link and i hope you like the update love yah XD

BlueEyedGirl19

ILYSM to hehe )

and yep i know i was luhging at ryans middle name to and i love your middle name its very unquie lol and mines louise thats why pepole call me lou lol and huni your soo sweet you always make me smile when i read your reviews hehe hope you enjoy the update hun

ILYSM

Ames

xoxox

Bloody Orchid

HA HA yep in your fave Vanessa i mean Gabriella lol i hope you like the update hun sorry couldn't update sooner love yah XD

0x-Coming-for-You-0x

Ha ha yep i know what you mean i hate her lol and i dunno even why i just so, anyway hun hope you like the update love yah :D XD


	10. Chapter 10

**OK guys this is the final chap and i hope you like it the hotness will be coming in the sequel i swear it made the ending kind of cute i hope lol enjoy my lovleys mwhaaa**

**Titile**

**fickle feelings**

**summary **

**Troy is oblivious to his feelings for Sharpay; he thinks he hates her but on vacation he comes face to face with the blonde bombshell, will being in the same hotel, same floor make him rethink his feelings?**

**Discalmer: I WISH TROYELLA WOULDNT EXIST it would be TROYPAY 3 **

'' You what.. you love her'' gabierlla chocked out

'' Yes i love her gabierlla iam sorry i just do it just took the trip for my to realize this''

'' Ok fine can ask you this one question'' she asked him

all he done was nod his head

'' Did you love her last year at the country resort and troy i want the truth'' she said

'' No i didn't but i felt a strong feeling for her'' he said softly

'' Fine but i hope you know that i don't give you my blessing'' she kind of spat out the last bit

'' i don't care iam going to find her bye Gabriela'' he said

But of course he didn't know that sharpay was right behind him and was listening to the conversion,they just looked at each other with a little smile on both there lips. Now sharpay all you have to do is say it back her brain said say it back Blondie it screamed at her

'' troy..'' she trailed off

but troy thought that she was going to i don't love you so he turned around but sharpay brain caught up with her she grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes and they both felt love pure love for each other not just want LOVE.

'' I love you to'' she whispered but loud enough for him to hear and all he done was picked her up and spun her around and kissed her square on lips and then they heard cheering behind them there was Taylor,Chad,Lexi,Ryan screaming and cheering them on.

Taylor saw her best friend looking on with tears in her eyes '' hey gabi its going to be ok you'll find someone else'' she said '' i don't want anyone else tay i want him and i will get him back if its the last thing i do'' she spat at her best friend and walked off thinking of how to get troy back and she had the perfect idea.

'' Shar'' troy said to sharpay

'' yer'' she said happily

'' will you be one and only'' he asked her

'' OMG YES I WILL TROY I WILL I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH'' she screamed at the top of her lungs and normally a boy would just pretend that he didn't know the girl but he said back

'' I LOVE YOU TO MY ONE AND ONLY SHARPAY LOUISE EVANS'' he screamed at the top of lungs they both laughed at shared there first passionate kiss as a couple they were going to be very happy or so they thought what they didn't know that they would have to get through so much to be a couple and one girl wasn't going to let that happen but what they didn't know is when they get home they going to be in for a rollercoster of emotions will they get through it as a couple or will they just be what they before the trip... enemy's.

well its dont yerrrrrrrrrr Lol yes iam going to do a sequel but i don't know when ill start it probs next week maybe the week after but i promise the sequel WILL have a VERY HOTT SEX SCENE WITH TROYPAY yerr i was going to end it them going to the hotel having sex then finishing but i wanted i cute ending i hope it was cute :/ Anyway my gorgeous sweeties love you all hope you will be looking out for the sequel because i will have more drama more everything and remember this was my first story on so iam sorry if the ending was a bit shit lol anyway bubi sweetie until the next time my lovely love yhoos all peace out MWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3

Ames

xoxo

**P.S IF YOU COULD THINK OF A GOOD TITLE FOR THE SEQUAL TO HELP ME OUT FEEL FREE TO DO SO 3**

**All to my reviewers **

**YOUS KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I WANNA SAY THINKIES TO EVERY SINGLE ONE WHO HAS REVIEWD YOU'S ALL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME BUT IAM GOING TO BE LAZY AND NOT DO REPLIES IAM SORRY ILL POST THEM PRIVATE THANKIES SOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWD MY STORY YOU'S ALL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL LIKE THE SEQUAL LOVE YOU'S ALL PEACE OUT MWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3**


End file.
